A-23
A-23 (αに三, Arufa NiSan) or just Alpha is a member of A.M.I.G.O, a mysterious organization located in Minstrel. He is one of the three guards of the Box, making the Oh Yeah! duo with Owega. As "Alpha", he can only use magics related to the creation, when Owega can only use magics related to the destruction. During his youth, Alpha was responsible for the murder of several mages, but for some reason he was never caught by the Magical Council. Apperance Alpha has the appearance of a young man in around of 25 years old. He is a tall man standing at 190 cm and weighting 83 kg. He has pale skin, moppy white hair and pink eyes. He uses an unusual uniform that remembers a space suit, with large metal boots integrated with stuffed pants with some metal belts that integrate the pants with the shirt. As the pants, the shirt has some metal belts in the chest and in the necklace. He also use white gloves. During his youth, his outfit was more simple than now. Also, his eyes was red and not pink. Alpha wore a short sleeve black shirt with white stripped patherns and jeans gray pants with a black belt in the waist. His shoes was black like a converse All-Stars. Personality History Magic & Abilities Magic Fire-Make '(火させる魔法 ''Hi Meiku): * '''Burning Gaze: A basic spell related to the heat of the flames produced in Alpha's body. Alpha radiates a tremendous amount of heat from his body, creating a heat wave around it like a armor. He only uses this spell against mages who use spells related to water and ice, because the intense heat vaporizes them in seconds. * Infernal Conflagration: Alpha extends both arms to each side and creates two fireballs, one in each hand. He throws these fireballs to the high and both make random movements until they collide. By colliding, beams of fire are released and fall to take the form of small sparks. These sparks fall from the sky like rain and when touch any object it is completely incinerated, taking no more than seconds to disappear. Water-Make (みずメイク Mizu Meiku): * Aqua Spread: Touching in any solid surface, Alpha is able to generate large amounts of water, forming large territories like lakes. Combining this spell with a source of water existing the quantity of water can triplicate. Alpha uses this spell to prepare his other spells related to water and also as a way to frighten the enemy by creating sudden jets of water. ** Sea Rage: A spell that proceeds to Aqua Spread. Alpha manipulate the water created in a massive whirlpool that sucks anything in contact with the water to it center. The pressure is so intense that is able to smash boulders with ease. ** Ocean Rage: This spell is used in conjunction with the Sea Rage. All water is high to air to create a huge column of water in the shape of a Chinese dragon which can be controlled by Alpha. Everything that was inside of the whirlpool is entrained with the dragon. The fate of the dragon is colliding with any solid object, it being a mountain or even the floor. With the high water pressure is almost impossible to escape of the dragon's body and the collision crush everything inside it. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): * Raging Blizzard: This spell can be and is often used in conjunction with water magic by Alpha. He is able to create a gale just moving his arms. The spell is able to drag anything in its path, but together with water magic, the cold wind freezes the water and eventually freezes the opponent. * Dual Slicer: Alpha creates two wind blades, one in each hand. These blades can be used as a sword in hand-to-hand combat or even be launched as projectiles. ** Passionate Slicer: This spell is a treacherous version of Dual Slicer. While in Dual Slicer Alpha creates two blades, in that spell he creates three: one in each hand and a third in the back similar to a scythe blade. While Alpha is fighting opponent's defense, he has this surprise blade in the back. He opens his guard and purposely creates a path to the opponent punch where the only point is possible for him to hit is Alpha's chin. The momentum of the blow helps Alpha to make a backflip and eventually cut the opponent with the blade on his back without any notice. Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): * Meteor: * Heavenly Shoot: * Interstellar Fight: To be used winda.png|Wind Magic eartha.png|Earth/Wind Magic earthab.png|Water magic firea.jpg|Meteor fireab.png|Fire-Make gravitya.JPG|Gravity gravityab.png|Gravity 2 stara.png|Star Trivia * Alpha names can be read as "Arufa Nii-San", meaning that he is older than other people. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Former Villian Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Characters